


Чтоб стоять, я должна держаться корней

by fandom Women 2020 (WTF_Women_2018), pilfer_rinse



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: American Politics, Climate Change, Don't copy to another site, Elections, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Canon, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Кадры из президентской компании Ноуп.Бетаalba_longa
Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853860
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Работы команды fandom Women 2020





	Чтоб стоять, я должна держаться корней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stand In The Place Where You Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024997) by [raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/raven). 



> Работа написана за два года до выхода последнего сезона «Парков и зон отдыха», поэтому возможны некоторые расхождения с каноном. Есть матерные слова.  
> 

_[7 января 2024 — Манчестер, Нью-Гемпшир, раннее утро, облака далеко на горизонте]_

[Бен Уайатт смотрит в камеру, стоя вполоборота, одна рука прижата ко рту, другая забинтована.]

— Конечно я знаю, где она. Но не собираюсь вам говорить.

*

_[Позже этим же днём, маленькая хижина в лесу на юго-западе Индианы, морозно]_

— Бен, — говорит Лесли, — Эйприл. Больше никто.

— Молодец. — Рон наливает кофе из термоса и протягивает ей. — Хочешь, сходим на рыбалку?

— Я бы с радостью, — честно говорит Лесли, — но у меня сейчас времени в обрез. А ещё очень холодно. — Она дышит на руки и тянет вниз завязки на шапке. — Прям очень холодно, Рон, тебе стоит поставить газовый обогреватель или что-то вроде того. Дети не мерзнут?

Рон не обращает на неё внимания, наливает себе кофе и садится.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Возможно, мне придётся сделать это, — прямо говорит ему Лесли. — Ты знаешь, сколько людей выигрывают гонку после победы в Нью-Гемпшире? Большинство. Возможно, мне придётся...

— Конечно, — говорит Рон. — Конечно, придётся. Ты этого хочешь?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Лесли. — Я не знаю.

— Что ж, — говорит Рон, потирая руки, — я бы хотел, чтобы ты это сделала...

— Займись бизнесом, создай что-нибудь собственными руками, — говорит Лесли и поднимает их, показывая ему. — Я знаю, я слышала. Но именно так я создаю. Правительство — это всего лишь мы, Рон, это мы и то, что мы создаём. — Задумавшись, она делает паузу и отпивает кофе. — Я должна это сделать, да?

Рон серьёзно кивает.

— Хочешь подстрелить кого-нибудь?

— Хочу, — грустно говорит Лесли, — Но у меня сейчас нет времени.

— Потому что ты должна быть в другом месте?

Лесли смотрит на него. 

— Нужно возвращаться. А потом нужно ехать в Южную Каролину, затем во Флориду...

Рон кивает и говорит:

— Барак Обама, Джордж Буш младший, Билл Клинтон. Никто из них не выиграл предварительные выборы в Нью-Гемпшире.

— Ты подготовился, — говорит Лесли.

Рон кивает.

— Если тебе этого хочется, это нормально, Лесли.

— Рон, — говорит Лесли и обнимает его; он терпит около трех секунд, а потом выворачивается.

— Возьми с собой ещё кофе, — говорит он. — Холодно.

*

[«В хорошей форме», _Нью-Йорк Таймс_ от 1 февраля 2024]

Кандидат от демократов, Лесли Ноуп, выиграла праймериз в Нью-Гемпшире, Южной Каролине и Флориде. Она не смогла на собрании партии получить голоса делегатов из Невады и Айовы, но выглядит готовой через два дня покорить Оклахому и приглашает к дискуссии в своем обращении к консервативной старой гвардии...

<...> Другие комментаторы отмечают, что если ситуация сведётся к гонке между Ноуп и Кёртисом Бэйли, а это представляется весьма вероятным, появится интересный призрак прошлого Ноуп в Радикальной Пятерке...

*

_[3 февраля, 2024 — Оклахома, середина дня, не по сезону тепло]_

— Дженнифер, — говорит Лесли, — я знаю, ты хочешь как лучше, но...

— Дело в том, чтобы отправить послание определенной группе населения, — говорит Дженнифер, сидя на краю стола и размахивая ногами. — Я не говорю, что ты не можешь использовать двойную фамилию, — щебечет она. 

Эйприл тут же идёт сказать кому-нибудь, чтобы тот сказал кому-нибудь, чтобы баннеры и и плакаты для билбордов сдали в печать сегодня, прежде чем Дженнифер скажет Лесли ещё хоть слово, а после этого изгоняет из мыслей призрака... Ладгейт-Двайер.

Позже Лесли застукивает её, когда она стоит одна во дворе и просто говорит: 

— Эйприл Ладгейт. Эйприл Ладгейт.

— ...в президенты?

— Замолчи.

*

_[15 марта 2024 — Иллинойс, промозглое утро, сыро и некомфортно]_

Они едут на «круглый стол», где будет пара местных деятелей и группа репортеров, когда Эйприл кладет трубку и говорит: 

— Чёрт.

*

[Тридцатисекундный рекламный ролик, оплаченный компанией «Бэйли в президенты», впервые размещён в сети 15 марта 2024]

[Маленькая белая девочка бежит марафон, её косички развеваются. Она в красно-бело-синем платье цветов со стилизованным рисунком птицы, объятой пламенем. Сначала она с улыбкой пересекает финишную черту, запыхаясь, и тянется к стакану воды на столе. Перед неё тянется ухоженная рука и опрокидывает стакан. Вода выплёскивается на ноги маленькой девочке, и та начинает плакать.

Голос за кадром: Добро пожаловать в Америку Лесли Ноуп]

*

— Уф, — говорит Бен, — с тем же успехом они могли назвать это Девочкой-ромашкой*. 

— Они и назвали, — отрывисто и напряженно говорит Эйприл, показывая ему метаданные. — Лесли — это Радикальная Пятерка. Всё к этому идёт и может выйти на первый план. Ты готова?

Лесли кивает. 

— Вполне. 

— Будь осторожна, — говорит Эйприл, и Бен добавляет что-то о том, что мы не обещаем ничего, с чем не сможем справится, а Лесли берет их обоих за руки и безмятежно улыбается.

— Вы оба такие замечательные, — говорит она, — и со мной всё будет хорошо.

Но её голос звучит неуверенно, и Эйприл задерживает дыхание на всё то время, пока Лесли выходит на маленькую сцену и занимает свое место. Координатор предоставляет возможность задать первый вопрос ближайшему репортеру. Парень откашливается, и нервы Эйприл словно струны фотепьяно.

— Сенатор Ноуп, не могли бы вы прокомментировать заявление, которое вы сделали, — он демонстративно проверяет свои записи, и Эйприл хочется ударить его, — пока были членом сенатского комитета по поводу водоснабжения бассейна Колорадо?

— И что это за утверждение, сэр? — приветливо спрашивает Лесли.

— Вы сказали, — ещё одна показная проверка записей; Эйприл успевает сделать шаг прежде, чем Бен кладет руку ей на плечо, — что Финикс — родной город сенатора Бэйли — следует ликвидировать.

— Нет, сэр, — говорит Лесли чуть менее приветливо, — мне не хотелось бы это комментировать. Я уверена, что никогда ничего не говорила о родном городе сенатора Бэйли, хотя я рада, что у него есть родной город, которым можно гордиться, все же должны откуда-то быть, — и если вы проверите записи Конгресса, вы обнаружите, что, на самом деле, я сказала совсем не это. — Она делает паузу. — Я горжусь своей работой с сенатским комитетом по водным ресурсам и поддерживаю сделанные им выводы. А теперь леди в первом ряду в красной шляпке.

Эйприл выдыхает. 

— Она занервничала.

— Ладно, следующий, — тихо и спокойно говорит Бен. 

— Сенатор Ноуп, — говорит женщина в красной шляпке, — не могли бы вы прокомментировать тот факт, что вы стали первым кандидатом в президенты за сто пятьдесят лет, выступившим _против_ повышения детской грамотности?

— Блять, — одновременно говорят Эйприл и Бен.

*

[«Вперёд», _Вашингтон Пост_ от 2 апреля 2024]

После пары неудачных недель в Иллинойсе и Нью-Йорке кандидат от демократов Лесли Ноуп, похоже, замерла в нескольких пунктах позади Кертиса Бэйли, причем наибольшее беспокойство у опрошенных вызывает образование и экономика, за которыми следуют семейные ценности <...>

*

_[1 мая 2024 — Блумингтон, Индиана, явно некомфортно]_

— Серьезно, Лесли, я не думаю, что ты можешь просто... позвонить мне. — Энн зажимает телефон между ухом и плечом и захлопывает входную дверь. — Разве это не вопрос безопасности?

— Ни у кого, кроме тебя, нет этого номера, — говорит ей Лесли. — Мы проигрываем в опросах, Энн! Все ужасно. Какая-то ужасная пучина отчаяния.

— Всё это не ужасная пучина отчаяния, — говорит ей Энн, сидя на придверном коврике из кокосового волокна и разговаривая с предполагаемым кандидатом от демократов на пост президента Соединенных Штатов. Вау. — Пока ещё рано говорить о чём-либо. За шесть месяцев может случиться что угодно. Завтра может случиться что угодно.

— Наверное, — у Лесли такой голос, будто она сейчас заплачет.

— Расскажи мне, что на этой неделе заставило тебя улыбнуться, — приказывает Энн. — Еда не считается.

— Хорошо, — говорит Лесли через минуту. — Пару дней назад я встретила маленькую девочку на вечере по сбору средств, она хотела поделиться со мной своим шоколадным мороженым. Её мама работает в федеральном апелляционном суде в округе Колумбия. Я спросила её, кем она хочет быть, когда вырастет.

Энн улыбается. 

— Лесли Ноуп?

Лесли смеется. 

— Нет, глупышка. Она хотела быть судьей, как мама. Лесли Ноуп — это я.

— Вот и не забывай об этом, — говорит Энн. — Кроме того, Лесли, что, черт возьми, за дела с детской грамотностью?

— Библиотеки.

— А.

*

_[1 мая 2024, — вторая половина дня, Мичиган, становится всё теплее]_

— Оружие действительно убивает людей, сэр! Вы знали, что в случае домашнего насилия в домах, где есть огнестрельное оружие, женщины погибают в семь раз чаще? Я могу привести несколько недавних исследований... 

— Лучше, когда она говорит то, что ты велела ей сказать, — Дженнифер ворчит, но улыбается.

*

_[15 мая 2024, — утро, Вашингтон, жара как в аду]_

— У партнёра сенатора Ноуп есть опыт работы в правительстве штата, но ...

Парень продолжает что-то говорить, но Эйприл уже не слушает. Они проводят небольшой и тихий информационно-осведомительный завтрак где-то для двухсот-трехсот человек. Это какой-то репортер, раньше работавший в пресс-службе Белого дома, и если бы Лесли могла услышать, что он говорит, Эйприл, возможно, пришлось бы встать и вылить кружку горячего кофе ему на колени. Люди могут говорить что хотят: иногда она говорит Энди, что её парень играет в группе, чтобы рассмешить его, но здесь вопрос уважения. В данную минуту она сжимает (не за ручку) свою дымящуюся кружку и держит её в опасной близости от промежности парня.

— Полагаю, вы имеете в виду Бенджамина Уайетта? — всего лишь говорит она.

Он сглатывает и отвечает:

— Да, мэм

На его бейдже написано что-то про Чикаго. «Трибьюн» или «Сан-Таймс», или какая-нибудь другая дерьмовая газетенка — без разницы, нахрен его. Эйприл закатывает глаза и тихо говорит: 

— Если ты когда-нибудь скажешь это снова, — и пальцем прочерчивает линию поперек своего горла.

Она не рассказывает об этом Лесли. Дело уже сделано.

*

[Выдержка из каталога курсов Джорджтаунского Университета на осень 2024, опубликовано 22 мая 2024]

**ACCT-550 Бухгалтерский учет и государственное управление (преп. Б. Уайетт) (годичный курс) [4 зачётные единицы]***

Финансовый контроль в контексте местного и государственного управления <...>

*Возможно, курс будет отменён; Пожалуйста, обратитесь за дополнительной информацией, прежде чем выбрать его.

*

_[1 июня 2024, — Огайо, поздний вечер, тепло]_

— Ты знала, что первая леди обязана существовать? — возмущенно спрашивает Эйприл. — Это типа конституционное требование! Чтобы выполнять обязанности по приёму гостей и прочему дерьму. Лесли! Ты меня слушаешь?

Лесли поднимает взгляд.

— Прекрасная, прекрасная Эйприл, — говорит она так, что Эйприл осторожно присаживается своей прекрасной, прекрасной задницей на стол Лесли. 

— Лесли. Я великолепна. Спасибо, что отметила. Ты слышала что-нибудь из того, что я только что сказала?

— Бессмысленные, бессмысленные слова, — бормочет Лесли и поднимает голову. — Ладно, нигде в конституции не говорится, что первая леди обязана существовать.

— Ладно, нет, — признается Эйприл, размахивая брошюрой. — Это не так. Я проверила. Но у меня там полная комната уёбков-репортеров, рассказывающих мне о Джеймсе Бьюкенене*.

— Обещай мне, что ты не будешь говорить «уёбки» в Овальном кабинете, — говорит Лесли рассеянно. — Эйприл, ты носишь с собой копию конституции?

— Она мне бесплатно досталась от LexisNexis. — Эйприл пожимает плечами. — Лесли, послушай меня. Я не знаю, может Бен мог бы...

— Стоп, стоп, стоп. — Бен поднимает руку. — С каждого — по способностям.

— Бен, — Эйприл непринуждённо хватает его за воротник рубашки и притягивает к себе, — процитируй Карла Маркса перед американским электоратом, и я тебя прикончу.

— Ребята, без грубостей. — Лесли блаженно смотрит на них обоих. — У меня всё под контролем.

*

_[2 июня 2024, — Блумингтон, Индиана, раннее утро, тепло]_

— Да вы, блин, издеваетесь. 

[Энн вздыхает]

— Хорошо, я польщена. Я не буду этим заниматься — у меня есть работа и семья, которую я не могу оставить, — но для меня это большая честь. Да, там щедрая компенсация при переезде и трёхсотстраничное предполагаемое расписание встреч на первый месяц и зарплата с кучей нулей на конце.

Конечно, там есть зарплата. Это же Лесли Ноуп. И на самом деле...

[Пауза; Энн выглядит задумчивой]

— Мне нужно позвонить.

*

[Выдержка из FAQ на knopeforamerica.org, опубликовано 7 июня 2024]

**Кто будет первой леди? Как называть мужчину, который стал первой леди?**

Партнера мужского пола действующего президента называют первым джентльменом. Тем не менее, обязанности по приёму гостей, которые до сих пор лежали на первой леди, будут выполняться группой специалистов всех полов, получающих за это заработную плату; администрация Ноуп не будет поддерживать систему неоплачиваемого женского труда. Заявки принимаются по адресу teamfirstlady@knopeforamerica.org.

*

_[7 июня 2024, Манчи, Индиана, вторая половина дня, душно и влажно]_

— Образование имеет решающее значение для гражданского общества, — говорит Лесли. — Здесь, в Америке, мы — граждане, а не подданные, и если мы хотим в полной мере участвовать в жизни нашего общества, нам нужны правильные инструменты для этого.

Они на общегородском собрании в Индиане. «Лесли может делать это во сне», — думает Эйприл, но всё ещё здорово наблюдать, как Лесли выходит к этим людям, как слушает потоки их чуши, как прекрасная Лесли разговаривает, жестикулируя, словно заниматься всем этим — это всё, чего она хочет после стольких лет. Она говорит что-то про государственные образовательные инициативы в штате, но Эйприл думает о фотосессии в родном городе.

(К тому времени, как Эйприл обнаружила, что рассеянно обращается к одной из своих стажерок «чудесная Эллиса», а к пресс-секретарю Лесли «милый и наивный Эван» и к самой Лесли как к «прекрасной, прекрасной Лесли», Эйприл знала Лесли около одиннадцати лет и называла её другом большую часть этого времени, но ничего страшного. Эйприл не против.)

Лесли заканчивает рассказывать, как важно поддерживать семьи с детьми с самого начала, чтобы обучение начиналось дома, когда какая-то женщина встает посреди зала и говорит: 

— Сенатор Ноуп. Как иронично, что вы приехали сюда из округа Колумбия читать нам лекции о семейных ценностях, тогда как ваша собственная семья в греховном отношении оставляет желать лучшего.

— Во-первых, я родилась и выросла в Индиане! — почти переходит на крик Лесли, а потом коротко и смущённо выпаливает: — Что?

*

[«Лесли и Бен, и другие истории», _Нэшнл Инквайрер,_ ~~выпущено~~ вытащено из мусорной корзины 7 июня 2024]

Лесли Ноуп, 49-летняя красотка блондинка с безупречной репутацией заставила нацию есть со своих рук в преддверии ноября. Но что это? В последние недели появились слухи о партнере Лесли, Бене Уайетте, который, как мы можем эксклюзивно обнародовать, признался в прямом эфире, что может быть гомосексуалом <...>

Продолжение на странице 3 <...>

А пока посмотрим, сможете ли вы угадать, чего не хватает.

[Фотография Бена, на которой он закрывает лицо и отталкивает камеру, пальцы обеих рук хорошо видны]

*

_[7 июня 2024, Пауни, Индиана, утро, сезон торнадо]_

— Итак, Бен не носит обручальное кольцо! — голос Лесли такой высокий, что ушам Эйприл почти больно. — А я ношу, но кого это волнует, они просто говорят всё, что вздумается, чтобы выставить меня... — она делает паузу. — Бен не носит обручальное кольцо?

Бен поднимает ладони.

— Я прищемил руку дверцей машины в Нью-Гемпшире и с тех пор его не носил. Но всё нормально, я надену его. 

— Нет, не наденешь, — голос Лесли всё ещё близок к ультразвуку. 

— Я не могу надеть своё же обручальное кольцо?

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, — говорит Лесли, и независимо от того, знает он или нет, Эйприл точно знает. Они все здесь, включая Энн, которая тусуется с Лесли и Эйприл из-за отложенного Дня Галентины* и только потому, что кампания проходит в Пауни, а ещё замечательная Элисса, милый, наивный Эван и Лесли, которая выглядит не столько красивой, сколько яростной. Это отстой.

— Бен, — говорит Эйприл, — на счёт этой гейской фигни. 

— Всё нормально, — быстро говорит Лесли. — Это абсолютно нормально. Но ты же знаешь, о чем они говорят, да?

Бен закрывает лицо ладонями.

— Во-первых, это было двенадцать лет назад, а во-вторых, кто, черт возьми, смотрит кабельное? И в-третьих, я думал, что Эйприл уничтожила все оставшиеся копии.

— Я пыталась. — И хуже всего то, что Эйприл действительно пыталась. Она с презрением смотрит на монитор. — Есть ещё кое-что.

*

[Белый парень лет сорока, рыжеволосый с проседью; Эйприл кажется, что он работал в «Бургеры Большое брюхо»]

— Да, я был на их свадьбе. Какой-то мужик затеял драку, было много криков, и до самой церемонии дело так и не дошло.

*

— Чёрт, — бормочет Лесли, когда экран монитора гаснет. 

Бен поднимает взгляд. 

— Окей, это бессмысленно. Если бы я был, — он делает паузу, — тем, кем они говорят, разве бы я не носил обручальное кольцо всё время? Какой нахрен для меня в этом смысл?

— Захват власти, — говорит Эван, избавляя Эйприл от неприятностей. — Ты женился на самой могущественной женщине в мире. Или не женился. Без разницы.

Бен очень громко бьется головой о стену и снова поднимает взгляд. 

— Какие бы гейские мысли у меня ни были или были, — еще одна пауза — это мое дело. — Его голос становится ниже. — Моё, Лесли, и больше ничьё.

— Милый, наивный Бен, — вздыхает Лесли, и Эйприл ухмыляется. 

— Президент Ноуп и ее парень-гей, — говорит она с бесстрастным лицом, и Лесли и Бен одинаково вздрагивают. Эйприл кайфует.

После паузы Лесли добавляет:

— Мне кажется, я должна была заметить, что ты прищемил руку дверцей машины.

— Ничего страшного, — уверяет её Бен. — Ты тогда баллотировалась на пост президента.

*

_[1 июля 2024 — Флорида, ранний вечер, влажно и жарко]_

— Джеймс Бьюкенен, — говорит Эйприл, изо всех сил стараясь изобразить Лесли, — жил в те времена, когда гомосексуализм считался неприемлемой чертой человека. Однако, администрация Ноуп будет полностью поддерживать идею равенства и чествования ЛГБТ во всех сферах жизни. У кого-нибудь ещё есть вопросы? Нет? Хорошо.

*

_[2 августа 2024, — Огайо, закат, ветер усиливается]_

[Дженнифер Баркли пристально смотрит в камеру]

— Значит, это вроде как шоу Эйприл?... Это нормально. Она молода. Как и все остальные. И Бен провел три гонки в Конгрессе, прежде чем ушёл в веру...

[пауза; неясные крики на заднем фоне]

— Преподавать. Простите. Ушёл преподавать. И я подумала отойти от дел. Я хочу уехать пожить на Мауи, заняться глубокой, одухотворённой любовью с чередой прекрасных майтай, и как только задница Лесли окажется в этом офисе, я займусь именно этим, но сейчас мы с Беном здесь ради Эйприл... И тут она говорит: я всё сделаю, но дебаты — на вас. Первые пройдут в сентябре. И я такая: нет, малыш, это не так работает. Мы можем сделать только то, что зависит от нас. Дебаты — дело Лесли.

*

_[15 августа 2024 — Коламбус, Огайо, поздно ночью, тихо и спокойно]_

— Не лучшее время, чтобы начать курить, Лесли, — замечает Бен в темноте, и Лесли открывает окно и выбрасывает сигарету в ночь.

— Я считаю это сексуальным, — отвечает она немного обиженно, и Бен свистит сквозь зубы.

— Пожалуйста, не говори так перед избирателями, — говорит он, а Лесли топает ногой.

— Это не перед избирателями, — раздраженно говорит она, — а ты не пресса, не взгляды потомков или что-то еще. Ты мой муж.

Повисает тишина, а потом Бен говорит:

— Предположительно. 

Он позволяет Лесли схватить себя за руку и подтянуть к себе. Их взгляды встречаются, они оба усмехаются, и она поворачивает задвижку, пока он поднимает оконную раму, и через минуту они оба смотрят на огни города с пожарной лестницы.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спустя некоторое время спрашивает Бен. Он затягивается следующей сигаретой Лесли и выпускает дым в воздух, наблюдая, как тот поднимается вверх. — Боже, я не делал этого с тех пор, как писал.

— Ты о курении? — спрашивает Лесли, и судя по тембру её голоса, низкого и многообещающего, она и вправду считает это сексуальным. Что за чудесный мир.

Бен смахивает непослушные волосы с её глаз и говорит: 

— Ну, точно не о сидении на пожарной лестнице с моей женой, которая баллотируется на пост президента. Уверен, этого я раньше не делал.

Лесли тихо смеётся.

— Вода, — говорит она через некоторое время. — Я думала о воде.

— Ага, — выдыхает Бен, и ему больше нечего на это сказать. Лесли не дают спать по ночам не нападки на её личные качества. Где-то далеко внизу раздаются и рассеиваются в тишине звуки сирен.

— Хотела бы я, — внезапно говорит Лесли, — хотела бы я солгать им. Сказать, что мир, в котором мы живем, совсем не такой. Я бы хотела, чтобы Бэйли мог вернуться домой, и мы бы все жили долго и счастливо. Но если я собираюсь сделать это... В смысле, если я собираюсь стать президентом Соединенных Штатов, тогда... 

Она замолкает. Бен протягивает руку и больше ничего не говорит, вот так они и сидят, держась за руки под большим чистым небом. Когда Лесли бросает последнюю сигарету с края, они оба смотрят, как она стремительно исчезает в темноте, словно падающая звезда.

*

_[1 сентября 2024, Нью-Йорк, первые дебаты кандидатов в президенты: сенатор Ноуп (Д — Индиана), сенатор Бейли (Р — Аризона)]_

Координатор отдает первый вопрос некоему Джереми Эпштейну, который спрашивает:

— Сенатор Ноуп, сенатор Бэйли, как человек, который будет голосовать впервые, и которому еще пятьдесят лет жить в Америке, могу я услышать от вас какие-нибудь ободряющие слова об изменении климата?

— Спасибо за ваш вопрос, — отвечает ему Лесли. — Я выиграла жеребьевку, поэтому отвечу первая. Должна честно сказать, что не смогу вас успокоить, пока мы не изменим порядок вещей. Сенатор Бэйли, вероятно, через минуту поговорит с вами о Финиксе. Позвольте мне немного рассказать вам о Финиксе.

Прежде всего, пока кто-либо ещё не поднял этот вопрос, я никогда не говорила, что Финикс нужно ликвидировать. Я сказала, и это дословная цитата, что Финикс может быть первым великим американским городом, ликвидированным из-за изменения климата. Между прочим, «великий» это с точки зрения размера — никакого неуважения к Вирджинии-Бич или Приходу Плакеминс, — но ещё это замечательное место. Я была там пару раз в качестве члена сенатского комитета по водоснабжению. У них лучшее шоколадное мороженое с чили. Сенатор Бейли, вы пробовали его? Попробуйте. Оно потрясающее.

Меня и четырех других членов этого комитета с тех пор называют Радикальной Пятеркой. Вы знаете, кто такой радикал? Сторонник перемен. И изменения происходят вокруг нас, все время. В бассейне Колорадо двадцать из последних двадцати пяти лет были засухи. Озеро Пауэлл заполнено на пятьдесят процентов объема. Западные штаты, которые рассчитывают на воду из этого озера, высыхают. Это не политическое заявление, это просто факт. Мир меняется, и мы меняемся вместе с ним.

И, сенатор Бэйли, я родилась и выросла в округе, который представляю в Конгрессе. Я родилась и выросла в штате, который представляю в Сенате. Я знаю, что значит быть местной. Ровно как знаю, что значит быть частью этого. Сенатор, вы родились и выросли в Финиксе. Скажите, сэр, что такое Финикс? Это потрескавшиеся здания и высохшие водостоки? Разве Финикс — это выжженная земля? Или это вы и миллион других людей, которые помнят о своём доме? О шоколадном мороженом с чили и обо всём остальном? 

Спасибо. Я понимаю, что моё время вышло.

*

_[5 сентября 2024 — Пауни, Индиана, обед, по-осеннему тихо]_

— И потом, — говорит Эйприл, — я расплакалась. Это было тупо. И Дженнифер такая: Бен, Эйприл не была такой уж королевой драмы, пока не начала работать на тебя, и он так на неё зыркнул, а Лесли назвала меня драгоценной и красивой, и наш рейтинг подскочил.

— Это клёво, детка, — говорит Энди. — Хочешь пива?

— Ага. — Эйприл сама встает и роется в холодильнике. — Но ты не слушал, это было не клёво, я расплакалась перед всеми, а я, типа... ну, ты знаешь. Руковожу кампанией Лесли.

— Да. — Энди кивает и протягивает ей открывашку. — Но это вроде как круто. Я имею в виду... — Он делает паузу. — Ты, Лесли, кампания и остальное. 

— Ага, — говорит Эйприл и на секунду задумывается об этом. Если это и круто, то точно не так, как солнечный день в Пауни и санкционированный Лесли всеобщий день отдыха. Она выпивает полбутылки одним махом, пузыри восхитительно щекочут в носу, и Эйприл со стуком ставит её. — Ладно, Лесли сказала, что мне нельзя говорить о кампании весь день.

Энди кивает и показывает ей большой палец. Они вытаскивают на задний двор под солнце холодильник, садятся вдвоём на один шезлонг и некоторое время целуются, и это здорово, вот это определённо круто. А потом Энди начинает счастливо напевать новую песню, с которой он собирается выступить в ночь выборов, если они победят, и Эйприл тоже начинает напевать и говорит, что она классная и будет отстойно, если он не сможет спеть её, и вот так они снова говорят о кампании. Эйприл понижает голос, и это безумие, потому что Лесли здесь нет, она не может услышать — она должна быть в Блумингтоне, поучаствовать всего в одном крошечном мероприятии, а остаток дня провести в спа-салоне с мамой, Энн и двумя женщинами из секретной службы, — но в эти дни Лесли вроде как поселилась у Эйприл в голове.

— Что мы будем делать после? — вдруг спрашивает Эйприл. Она неопределённо машет рукой, не зная, имеет ли она в виду завтра или после этой упаковки пива, или после кампании. Энди пожимает плечами.

— Что хочешь, детка.

— А чего хочешь ты? — спрашивает Эйприл.

Энди ничего не говорит. Вместо ответа он протягивает руку, берет гитару и играет несколько аккордов песни для Лесли, а затем она плавно переходит в «Новембер», песню, которую он написал для Эйприл миллион лет назад ещё до того, как они поженились, и это тупо и слащаво, и вроде как идеально. Она целует его, и они сидят обвившись вокруг друг друга и не говорят о том, что будет дальше. Мило.

Через некоторое время Эйприл отрывается от него и говорит: 

— Сыграй снова песню Лесли.

Энди немного смущается, но снова тянется к гитаре и играет. Песня вроде звучит знакомо, а вроде и нет. За эти годы Энди написал для Лесли тыщу песен: одну для её первой кампании в Конгресс, ещё одну, когда она избиралась в Сенат, пару для выборов в городской совет, и ту самую для Малыша Себастьяна, которая стала песней для свадьбы Лесли и Бена, и они не звучат одинаково или похоже, но они дополняют друг друга, как будто их нужно слушать по порядку. Иногда Эйприл думает, что Энди лучше всего выражает себя именно в песнях, чем как-либо ещё.

Когда песня заканчивается, Эйприл ничего не говорит, просто сидит и обнимает свои колени.

— Эйприл, всё хорошо? — спрашивает Энди.

— Что? — говорит она и встает. — Да. Да, у меня всё хорошо. Энди... я просто кое-что придумала, мне пора идти, не говори Лесли, хорошо?

— Я... — он дарит ей свою лучшую и самую веселую усмешку, — могу хранить секреты, мисс Змеедыр.

Эйприл встаёт в фирменную позу, отправляет ему воздушный поцелуй и бежит за ключами.

*

_[7 сентября 2024 — Вирджиния, раннее утро, слишком тепло]_

[Лесли смотрит в камеру, Бен в кадре, но не в фокусе]

— Эйприл Ладгейт — непревзойденный политтехнолог. Ох, я просто повторяю это себе снова и снова.

*

[7 сентября 2024 — видео, отправленное во все крупные новостные издания США, включая _Нью-Йорк Таймс_ в качестве текстовой записи]

[звук с шумом и помехами, затем картинка: Эйприл Ладгейт примерно на десять или пятнадцать лет моложе смотрит в камеру]

«Ну, Лесли и Бен поженились, и всё вроде прошло нормально. Привет, ребят.»

[фокус перемещается на Бена и Лесли на заднем плане, одетых в смокинг и свадебное платье соответственно. Они сидят на столе Лесли в департаменте парков Пауни, смотрят друг на друга и целуются. Левая рука Лесли не видна.]

«Думаю, они заняты. А ещё они не знают, что я их снимаю.»

[Ещё двадцать секунд аудио: писклявые хихиканья вдалеке]

*

[«Очень американская история», _Гардиан_ от 10 октября 2024 г.]

<...> Главное в этом интересном повороте событий то, что это, конечно, ничего не доказывает... Ладгейт знает, что минутное видео, снятое на телефон более десяти лет назад, в котором все участники кажутся пьяными в стельку, не имело бы не малейшего шанса быть принятым в суде...

Тем не менее, американский электорат суммарно тратит около 1 миллиарда долларов в год на романтические комедии, а 15 миллионов человек, достигших возраста голосования, находятся во внебрачных серьезных отношениях, как традиционных так и нет.

*

_[3 ноября 2024 — на пути домой]_

— Приближается буря, — говорит Бен, и Лесли не знает, буквально он или метафорически. Она думает о беженцах, покидающих западные штаты, и о подъёме прибрежных вод. Они простоят на лётном поле ещё пару часов, и от дождя на взлетно-посадочной полосе появятся огромные лужи.

Прижавшись к стеклу, она заявляет: 

— Мы готовы.

*

[«Последние дни», _Вашингтон Пост_ от 4 ноября 2024]

<...> Опросы общественного мнения теперь ставят Бейли и Ноуп чуть ли не ноздря в ноздрю...

*

_[5 ноября 2024 — Пауни, Индиана, утро]_

— Лесли, у нас проблема. — Эйприл вбегает, и стук её каблуков словно выстрелы. — И ты должна знать, что я убью Тома. Я возьму ложку для дыни и выскребу...

— Эйприл, где... — это голос Бена; Лесли поворачивается к ним всем. — А, вот ты где. Слушай, у него было только одно задание, и он...

— У меня было не одно задание! — Это Том. — У меня был миллион заданий, и я выполнил все из них, и никто до сих пор не жаловался!

— То есть ты говоришь нам, — снова Эйприл, — что мы не должны жаловаться на то, что твой гребаный скайрайтер* не может правильно написать три гребаных слова?

— Это просто полностью...

— Заткнитесь все, — это Дженнифер. Лесли упирается лбом в стеклянную панель на двери. — Бен, Эйприл, идите и найдите кого-нибудь, чтобы это исправить. Том, иди, посиди в углу и подумай, что ты сделал. Лесли...

Лесли уже ушла. С другой стороны двери прохладная и тихая прихожая. Это её дом, её и Бена. В последние месяцы, а может и годы, этого не чувствуется, агитационный мусор скопился в углах как нерастаявший снег, будто вся её жизнь — просто ожидание оттепели. Она стоит в прихожей ещё несколько минут, делает звонок, а потом выскальзывает наружу, и дверь за ней тихо закрывается. 

Энн встречает её на избирательном участке в спортзале начальной школы. Никто не суетится, когда они входят внутрь. Она не под защитой секретной службы, только не здесь, в месте, где Лесли голосовала на всех выборах, в которых когда-либо участвовала, включая голосование на пост старосты в шестом классе против Карен-Энн Джексон (чья мама перед этим испекла кексы, на которых было написано крошечное, с завитушками имя Карен; Лесли словно обворовали). Энн держит её сумочку, пока она голосует, и Лесли выходит из кабины с щеками теплыми и мокрыми от слез.

— Ты в порядке? — мягко спрашивает Энн и ведёт её наружу. — Я собиралась снова взять тебя побоксировать. В смысле, я всё ещё могу тебя отвести.

Лесли кивает. 

— Пожалуйста, Энн... — Она останавливается и обмякает. — Прекрасная, прекрасная Энн. Я просто... ты знаешь, я говорила, что мечтала сидеть в Овальном кабинете, делать жизнь всех лучше, понимаешь? Но я просто... — она запинается. — Я только что проголосовала за себя на выборах президента Соединенных Штатов. Я сделала это, Энн. Мы сделали это. Это случилось.

Энн видит спокойное зимнее утро, низкое солнце, тихие звуки Пауни, Индиана, население пятьдесят тысяч человек. 

— Так ты говоришь, что бы ни случилось сегодня вечером, это не имеет значения?

Лесли шмыгает носом и смеется. 

— О, Энн. Прекрасная Энн. Мы потратили около многолиарда долларов. Это важно. Но...

— Да, — говорит Энн и порывисто обнимает Лесли, а потом они стоят вместе, прислонившись к стене здания. — Эй, — говорит она через минуту, глядя в небо, — почему там сказано «НЕУД ДЛЯ АМЕРИКИ»?

Лесли хихикает. 

— Это долгая история, — говорит она и тянется вверх, а её руки смыкаются на прохладном свежем воздухе.

*

_[5 ноября 2024 — Пауни, Индиана, ранний вечер]_

— Эйприл.

Не поднимая взгляда, Эйприл отвечает:

— Скажешь мне оставаться спокойной, и я закопаю тебя в безымянной могиле, — но потом она всё-таки поднимает взгляд: там Бен, и выглядит он не спокойнее её, поэтому она просто сверлит его взглядом. — Чего?

— Эй, — говорит он мягко и тихо, протягивая руку. Она с удивлением принимает её и позволяет ему поднять её на ноги. — Пошли.

— Куда мы идем? — спрашивает она, чувствуя себя готовой по-идиотски расплакаться, ведь она ненавидит это, всё это дерьмо с пересохшим ртом и побелевшими костяшками, все эти вещи, которые действительно, действительно имеют значение.

Бен улыбается ей, и почему-то она до сих пор не отпускает его руку. 

— Пошли, — она ещё никогда не слышала, чтобы он говорил настолько мягко, — давай проголосуем за Лесли Ноуп.

*

_[5 ноября 2024 — прямая трансляция CNN]_

...закрылись избирательные участки на восточном побережье, и скоро должны быть названы первые результаты...

*

_[5 ноября 2024 — Пауни, Индиана, позже вечером]_

— Прекрасная Эйприл, дай мне ведро. Спасибо.

*

_[5 ноября 2024 — Пауни, Индиана, очень поздно]_

— Эйприл.

Эйприл поворачивается к дверям, а потом обратно к сцене. 

— Дженнифер.

— Ты очень, очень хороша, — говорит Дженнифер у неё за спиной. 

— Я знаю. — Эйприл смотрит на Лесли и Бена, танцующих так, будто никто не смотрит. — Я училась у лучших.

*

_[5 ноября 2024, Пауни, Индиана, достаточно поздно, чтобы увидеть огни в небе]_

— Дамы, господа и уважаемые прочие, президент Соединенных Штатов!

*

_[6 ноября 2024, Пауни, Индиана, рассвет]_

[Два разбросанных комплекта одежды ведут к кровати, галстук обмотан вокруг столбика. Бен спит, завернувшись в одеяло и лёжа поперёк. Лесли не спит и смотрит что-то в телефоне.]

*

[Ночное интервью BBC News; Бен одет в ту же одежду, что сейчас на полу]

— Если вы и правда не знаете, кто я, я могу порекомендовать массу статей женоненавистников-карикатуристов. Ладно, ладно. Меня зовут Бенджамин Уайетт. 

[Бен немного нервно оглядывается и садится]

— Что я думаю об избранном президенте Ноуп? Ну, голосовал я за неё.

Прикидываюсь ли я дурачком? Нет. И я не женат на президенте Ноуп... хотя забудьте, что я сказал, и если вы это процитируете, чтож, вам придётся иметь дело с Эйприл. Я имел в виду, что когда я встретил Лесли, она была чиновником среднего уровня в Пауни, штат Индиана, в департаменте... ну, неважно. Как бы то ни было, Лесли. Я женат на Лесли. Вы хотите знать, на что это похоже? Вы когда-нибудь ударялись головой? Так чтоб очень, очень сильно о что-то твёрдое. И это не просто как в мультфильмах с Багзом Банни, вы на самом деле видите звезды или маленьких птичек, чирикающих вокруг головы, или что-то вроде. Всё, докуда хватает глаз, живое, в ярких цветах, и вы не знаете точно, где находитесь или что происходит, но всё в порядке, не просто в порядке, всё отлично, потому что вы лежите на спине и... в общем, вы знаете, что вам пришлось пережить некоторые вещи, которыми вы не гордитесь, но тут появляются звезды. Это здорово. Это самое лучшее.

Президент Ноуп. Да. Что же, хорошо, как-то пару лет назад мы были на торжественном мероприятии «Дочерей американской революции» или чего-то ещё, что бесит Лесли. Я, наверное, не должен был этого говорить. Эйприл, прости. В общем, мы выходим в парк, здесь, в Индиане, это родной округ Лесли, от которого она заседала в палате представителей, и она рассказывает мне о своих планах на будущее. Знаете, мы ни капли не были уверены, будет ли она баллотироваться, но у нас двоих было немного шампанского, и это был прекрасный вечер. И Лесли рассказала мне про Закон о древностях, который уполномочивает президента создавать национальные парки. Отличная, блестящая послеобеденная беседа, когда ты навеселе. Она говорила о том, что можно было бы просто... распространить действие этого закона на все Соединенные Штаты.

Я спросил, где будут жить люди. Она сказала: в парке. В этом огромном прекрасном федеральном парке, который мы строим. Он довольно большой. Такого же размера, как материковая часть Соединенных Штатов. Больше. Я сказал, что если он будет таким большим, нам понадобятся дороги, чтобы люди могли его пересечь. Шоссе, мы постоим шоссе. И аэропорты, и междугородние железные дороги.

Что на счет промышленности и коммерции, сказал я. Всё в порядке, сказала она. Людям нужно веселиться, а парк — это место, куда вы идёте веселиться. И я попытался что-то возразить, и она сказала мне, что строить — это весело, именно поэтому в парках есть песочницы, а теперь представь песочницы побольше. Представь себе самую большую песочницу. Представь, что там, где раньше был только песок, строятся сообщества. Строятся дома, шоссе, больницы и школы. Представь строительство вопреки росту воды и знание, что ты можешь этому противостоять.

[Бен откидывается на спинку стула, раскинув ладони и подняв глаза.]

— Да, я знаю. Знаю. Вы уже видите звезды?

*

_[6 ноября 2024, Пауни, Индиана, рассвет]_

[Лесли, прислонившись к стене своего дома, смотрит на Пауни в лучах восходящего солнца, её глаза покраснели. Она ничего не говорит и улыбается.]

**Author's Note:**

> Девочка-ромашка — самая первая «грязная» политическая реклама.  
> Джеймс Бьюкенен - 15ый президент США, единственный холостяк среди президентов.  
> День Галентины - день, который придумала Лесли, чтобы тусить с подружками. Отмечается 13 февраля.  
> Скайрайтинг (от англ. skywriting) — способ рекламы, где самолётом в небе при помощи дымовой струи пишутся короткие сообщения.


End file.
